Un Atardecer
by MioSiriban
Summary: Lemmon. 2DxNoodle. Un atardecer en la azotea de un edificio de Madrid, entre el vocalista y la guitarrista de Gorillaz.


**Gorillaz no me pertenece.**

 **La historia sí.**

 **Advertencia: lemmon.**

* * *

 **Un atardecer**

* * *

El día era melancólico. Y bastante fresco. El aura silenciosa de aquella mañana se instaló constante y apacible en la ciudad de Madrid. Ella llevaba puesta una chaqueta grande de tipo impermeable, el color era verde como el de un férreo limón, un vestido rosa de tela ligera y unas botas altas color negro tal cuál noche sin estrellas. Alguna melodía clásica llegaba de otra habitación y al ver su rostro en una vidriera, donde destacaba un moño pomposo, como el que _Minnie Mouse_ usaría, estaba en su desordenado cabello. Ella miró el cielo gris, y creyó que la capital española siempre era cubierta por enormes nubes grises, o al menos así había sido durante su estadía.

Se sobó las muñecas y tomó una cajetilla de cigarros, unos lentes violetas, veinte euros (con unos yenes colados) y por último el estuche de una guitarra acústica al hombro se puso. No miró atrás, y de hecho cerró con un portazo, pero aquello fue accidental.

Caminó por los pasillos y subió las escaleras de servicio, evidentemente poco recorridas por su estado pudo deducir. Una vez llegada a la azotea, el aire sacudió su cabello y de la comisura de sus delgados labios brotó una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y se sintió emocionada, como un cambio radical, como sí fuera un vaso de agua al que se le ha arrojado un efervescente. Conmovida por la emoción, sacó fácil y ligera la guitarra del estuché y de ahí mismo calló un cuaderno de un rojo intenso y una lapícera negra. Ella agarró todo aquello con torpeza por el apuro y cruzada de piernas en la placa de la azotea y casi al borde, mirando hacia el abismal ciudadano, empezó a tocar el instrumento y a anotar notas musicales y a tatararear posibles letras que escribía y tachaba.

Él había ido a caminar, a conocer, y varios ciudadanos lo reconocieron, entonces fue cuando tuvo que regresar al hotel apresurado. En realidad, el supuesto objetivo era encontrar bebidas para él y para quien lo acompañaba ahí pero también su cabeza confundida e idiotizada tenía problemas para terminar de asimilar... Ella lo había llevado ahí, ¿Para qué? Sólo podía encogerse de hombros ante esa interrogante. Aunque hacía frío, para él hacía calor, y por eso en la habitación se despojó de la camiseta claro que fue luego de cerciorarse de la ausencia de ella. Tomó una camiseta más fresca y de botones muy separados, de tela de jeans. Salió de ahí a buscarla, porque era el colmo que lo llevara ahí y lo dejara ahí. Ella era una caja de misterios oriundos básicamente indescifrables, pero él no quería que fuera así, al menos no con él.

Sabía donde estaba. O al menos lo supuso, porque recordaba vagamente haberla oído el día anterior mencionar la azotea. Bingo, ahí estaba. Tuvo inconvenientes estúpidos para subir, sus converse resbalaron en un escalón y por eso terminó manchándose los pantalones pegados con el mugre de la escalerilla, pero ahí la vio. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla tan cercana al borde de la azotea, y exclamó el nombre de la chica yendo hacia ella con rapidez.

—¡Noods!

Ella no volteó y continuó en su labor.

—¡Hey, Noods!—.Esta vez fue tomada de los hombros y levantada por él. Lo miró entonces, con obstinación puesto que la acción causó un rayón en las hojas del cuaderno.

—¡Toochi! Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!

—L-Lo siento... ¿Pero qué haces ahí? Es peligroso...

Noodle resopló alejando un mechón de su rostro y tomó sus cosas. Su rostro no era muy expresivo y tampoco lo fue en ese momento, ella caminó de un lado a otro hasta quedar en el centro de la azotea y ahí se dejó caer, para continuar tocando. El peliazul se sobó la nuca con la amplia mano derecha y cuando fue a decir algo, ella se le adelantó.

—Escucha esto, 2D-san.

Noodle empezó a tocar una melodía lenta, muy buena al parecer del vocalista de cabello azul, y fue cuando ella unió su voz a las notas musicales que un cosquilleo nació en la boca del estómago del cantante. Pero fue la letra la siguiente en causarle una reacción; una letra zarpada, subida de tono, de metáforas y descripciones significativas. Es decir, Noodle no era una niña y él lo sabía bien. Concretamente, Murdoc y Russel le habían propinado varias palizas cuando lo pillaban perdido en las piernas de la guitarrista. No era la primera vez que ella desarrollaba un contexto así, pero en ese momento 2D lo sintió tan para él, qué no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—¿Y bien?

—Joder... ¡E-Está muy bien, Noods! A los chicos les va a gustar mucho.

— _Yukata..._

Ella se levantó y se sacudió los glúteos de la mugre. 2D intentó en vano no ponerle su atención a la susodicha área de carácter femenino y nada dosil.

Ella sacó un cigarrillo. 2D supo que no era el primero por unos cuantos en un rincón de la azotea. Ella prendió el cigarrillo y lo aspiró hondo, luego se sentó al borde de la caída. Y él se sentó a su lado, se movió a gatas hasta quedar a su lado y dejó su piernas delgadas a la caída libre. Estando uno junto al otro, Noodle colocó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Stu. Los hipemas y las orbes esmeraldas miraron el atardecer ahí, quizá ambos divagando. Ella más. Él se quitó un cuerito de piel de uno de sus pálidos dedos mientras en ella ondeaba una duda de esas al azar.

Se tomó un momento para sacarse el cigarrillo de las comisuras y soltar parte del humor por sus labios finos y rosáceos. Se lo hizo llegar a él que aspiró del contenido de nicotina cerrando los fracturados ojos. Y mientras, ella manifestó lo que rondaba en su japonesa cabeza.

—Hagamos el amor.

2D se ahogó como sí fuera un adolescente probando un cigarrillo por primera vez. La miró, con los pómulos hirvientes de vergüenza.

—¿P-Por eso me trajiste aquí, Noods?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando a la nada.

—Creí que serías un buen compañero de viaje.

Fue entonces que posó las esmeraldas en el rostro contrario. Seria ella, él se sintió desnudo y vulnerable, como ella misma tal vez. 2D tragó fuerte y cerró los ojos y Noodle también los cerró seguidamente. El aroma de cada uno les inundó las narices; perfume Boss y cerezas, se intermezclaron al fusionarse las texturas de sus labios, desvaneciéndose tal cuales flores arrancadas cada pétalo, cada capa. Noodle le arrebató la camiseta, la lanzó lejos, le desabrochó los pantalones ansiosa y pasionaria y él la dejó en simples bragas y sostenedor. La tela de la ropa interior de ella le gustó, era tan transparente y fina que el roce de su tacto en las zonas vagamente cubiertas hacía enchinar la piel de Noodle. La sintió besarle el cuello, consumirlo, como el cigarrillo. Y no supo más del mundo una vez teniéndola encima, una vez tomándola del aromático cabello y desecadenándola del sufragio absoluto. Quizá exageraba. Noodle era como una pluma para él, pero frágil y única en su clase, así que la quiso suya. Le arrebató el sostenedor y admiro los senosmás hermosos que pudiera apreciar.

Eran unos senos suaves y pequeños, e introduje el izquierdo a su boca y pasó su lengua áspera por encima. Y ella suspiró, y gimió bajo su tacto. Ahí perdió todos los estribos. Olvidó incluso donde estaban, las nubes rosadas y naranjosas que se formaban a su alrededor lo convencieron de que todo era perfecto.

Las manos de Noodle le agarraron el miembro, durísimo debajo de la tela del bóxer. Suspiro, gritos, jadeos, el ambiente atocigante era y la temperatura se incrementaba. Los labios se le marcaron, se le tatuaron a cada uno en la piel. Noodle le quitó toda ropa que él tuviera y se tomó un momento para admirar su silueta desnuda. Los dos se vieron, de la cintura para arriba. Noodle contó unos doce lunares en ese trayecto, no le escapó ninguno. 2D apenas notó tres de los siete que había en esas áreas, uno de ellos lo vio junto a una cicatriz en el abdomen. Cuando Noodle vio que Stuart tenía la atención en esa herida, hizo una mueca, y se preparó para besarlo rápido antes de que siguiera con esa concentración. El inglés se le adelantó, la detuvo de toda acción al colocar el pulgar en la cicatriz y frotarlo suavecito. Ella se estremeció, como si Stuart hubiera tocado un punto de esos que están prohibidos pero ya era tarde.

El jadeo más perfecto hasta el momento se sucedió. Y 2D, sabiendo gracias a esos ojos esmeraldas que Noodle odiaba la cicatriz bajo su pulgar, la amó. Y la vio más mujer como nunca en veinticinco años. La tomó de la nuca y atrajo contra su boca; la besó, la consumió, exploró su cavidad bucal con toda su lengua y más allá. Una humedad en su bajo estómago hizo que le doliera el pene de placer. Noodle, con malicia, se deslizo poquito a poco hasta que su entrada quedara contra la palpitante masculinidad de su adversario. Un gemido ronco salió, maravilloso porque se trataba de la voz de Stuart Pot.

—Joder Noods no me hagas esto...

La nipona sonrió.

Al carajo.

La sostuvo de la cintura con firmeza y la penetró tan hondo que el grito de la chica llegó a lo lejos. Y fue muy alto. Y la empezó a embestir, porque su límites habían sido traslocados, también porque oírla gemir con esa vehemencia lo volvía loco, lo embriagaba. Ella sacó lo peor de él. Por eso, tenía que hacerla suya embestida tras embestida. Cada gemido japonés era un paso más a la gloria, o algo así. Poco le importaba, bastaba con decir que le encantaba y que a ella igual. Que eran uno sólo, más que compañeros de banda.

Y ahí estaba el cometido de Noodle, cuando el clímax fue inevitable y las embestidas incontables él se derramó en ella, y entonces pudo decir que 2D le había hecho el amor un atardecer en la ciudad de Madrid, un día cualquiera del mes de abril.

* * *

 **Bien... Gorillaz regresó. Y hasta ahora, estoy maravilladaaaaa!**

 **Hice esto porque sí (?) no espero que 2D y Noodle terminen juntos... Pero esto me nació porque, seguro la pubertad me tiene jodida, qué sé yo.**


End file.
